Forbidden Lovers
by ThatOneMentalChick
Summary: Haymitch and Effie during the 74th. "You slept with Seneca Crane, Capitol's biggest sleaze, for us?" he asks. Effie nods her head slowly. A one-shot on Hayffie cause I just can't get enough.


**During the 74th one-shot. Pure Hayffie. Why Seneca was really executed.**

Haymitch watches as their tributes comes close to the final eight.

"C'mon kid... don't bail on me now." he whispers. He can feel Effie's claw-like nails digging into his shoulders, but he doesn't care. Katniss is doing well, traveling with little Rue. But he's not focusing on her. He's on Peeta. Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. Peeta Mellark, the boy on fire. He's so close to death.

"You have this Peeta. Stay strong." Effie says. Haymitch bites the inside of his lip. It goes on like this for days. When Rue dies, Effie stumbles into the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Haymitch asks. Effie looks up at him.

"I'm sorry Haymitch I-"

"Attention tributes! There has been a slight rule change." Comes Cladius' voice.

"Effie you didn't." Haymitch pleads.

"I'm so sorry Haymitch. The rules weren't going to change if I didn't." she whispers. Haymitch is fuming now.

"You slept with Seneca Crane, Capitol's biggest sleaze, for us?" he asks. Effie nods her head slowly.

"Well he technically raped me, and I just asked him to make the rule change."

Haymitch strides over to her and pulls her into his arms, while Effie sobs. His lips meet her slightly bruised ones, and she sighs.

"Oh Haymitch..." she cries.

"What'd he do to you princess?" he asks gently. She tells him about being handcuffed to the bed, having to swallow and put her mouth on things she didn't like to swallow and put her mouth on. Haymitch listens intently, getting angrier by the second.

"Princess, I'm going to go to the bar." he says. He goes straight into the reserved bar area for Gamemakers and Victors.

"You ass!" he shouts at the dainty Capitol man in front of him. Before Seneca can react, Haymitch's fist has collided with his jaw. He falls to the ground, but scrambles up. Seneca punches Haymitch in the cheek, and Haymitch pushes Seneca back. That's when the brawl begins. It all happens so fast. Luckily, Chaff was at the bar too, and he went and got Effie. He wakes her up from her slumber, his slurred words not comprehending to her.

"Haymitch... fight... Seneca... bloody pulp." Chaff gasps. That's all she needs to hear. Effie jumps up, ditching the wig and make-up and follows Chaff. When she gets there, Haymitch is handcuffed on his knees, a peacekeeper's gun to the side of his head. His lip is cracked and bleeding, along with his nose. But Seneca is worse. He has a black eye, a swollen lip, and a swollen bloody cheek. He's holding his groin in pain.

"Kill him! Kill the bastard!" Seneca shouts at the peacekeepers.

"Anyone want to speak in the perp's defence?" a peacekeeper asks the crowd. Effie pushes forward. No one notices who she is without the mask, so she can easily pass as a girlfriend/mistress.

"I slept with Seneca, and Haymitch is my fiance." she squeaks.

"So?"

"Haymitch found out. I'm... I'm pregnant with his baby. Please, allow my child to know his father." Effie begs. The peacekeeper's eyes soften when Effie presses her palm against her stomach.

"Release him on a warning." the peacekeeper says coldly. Haymitch's handcuffs are taken off, and he rushes to Effie, pulling her into his arms.

"Play along." she whispers. He nods.

"Oh, my precious Carolette. I'm sorry." he says loudly. She pretends to cry into his arms. Haymitch shoots a hateful glare towards Seneca. You can see gamemaker's and victors commenting on the event that just happened.

"I can't believe Haymitch isn't celibate." Johanna comments with an astonished look.

"I can't believe that hottie is in bed with him." Finnick says, wolf whistling.

"I can't believe Haymitch won. Oh wait... I can believe that." Seeder jokes.

Haymitch smiel good-naturedly at the jokes and wraps his arms around Effie's waist. He buries his face into her auburn hair and she stares at him with those luscious blue eyes. She runs her fingers through his dark hair as they kiss, his liquid steel eyes closing. Everyone in the room gives a responsive 'Awww.' because no one can doubt their love. Now... how to explain the whole baby thing wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Haymitch. Effie. Seneca." The president says. Effie looks up. The three had been gathered here in his rose Garden to discuss an 'incident' that had happened two weeks ago. Katniss and Peeta are safely Victors, and now, President Snow has a surprise.

"Seneca, I'll start with you. I have many reasons to kill you, and either way you're going to die." The president says slowly. This gives Haymitch fear. He's not scared of death, no. He's scared of Effie dying.

"Reason one," the president pauses to take a sip of tea. "You let two Victors win. Unacceptable. Reason two, you raped an escort." he says. Seneca's eyes dilate in fear. But he stays quiet.

"Haymitch. I have many reasons to kill you. The reaping, defying the Capitol,"

"I was drunk." Haymitch intercepts.

"Do not interrupt me. I also can kill you for making the Capitol look like a foold every year for the past 24 years. And also for rape of an escort."

"It was consentual!" Effie shouts, tears streaming down her face.

"Do NOT interrupt me. As I was saying, rape of an escort is punishable by death. They're very high up, and it would seem as I didn't care for my citizens if I didn't punish you." he says.

"I raped Effie. Yes. I did. I'm sorry. I just... I love her. Now she's pregnant with my bastard child. Please, spare them if you're taking me." Haymitch says slowly.

"Gaurds. Escort Seneca to his er... chambers." the President says. Seneca is lifted away, and the President turns to the couple.

"I have something better. How about, we put it everywhere. That the escort from Distrit 12 and the mentor of District 12, are having a baby. Hmm?" he asks.

"Do all three of us get to live?" Haymitch asks.

"Yes. Katniss and Peeta can't know about it, so we're going to give Effie some medicine that makes it look like she isn't pregnant. Is that alright?" the President asks.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Of course. Yes, of course. Can we go?" Effie asks. Snow nods and Haymitch stands. He lifts Effie and swings her in a circle. Then he kisses her.

"Yes. Make it seem like you're in love." the president grins. The two forbidden lovers (not so forbidden anymore) exit the building, hand in hand, looking forward to their first child.


End file.
